


Nicknames

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is unnecessarily dramatic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Akira wants to call Ryuji by his nickname, but accidentally makes things more difficult for himself.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	Nicknames

Since Akira—who was presumed dead—couldn’t leave the Leblanc, the group agreed to meet him there on that Sunday afternoon, to discuss their next steps. As expected, Ryuji arrived earlier than everyone, and hearing his voice downstairs made Akira, who had been lazily lying on his bed, open his eyes, suddenly feeling like a happy puppy. He told Sojiro to let Ryuji come upstairs, and, in a moment, he was there, sitting beside Akira on the mattress.

“Hey, you gorgeous thing…” He leaned in, placing a kiss on Akira’s face. “How are you feelin’ today?”

“I’m fine.”

“ _Good_ fine, or _more or less_ fine?”

“Good fine.” Akira offered him a smile. “Because my beautiful boyfriend came to see me.”

His answer made Ryuji giggle.

“I come to see you every day, though,” he said.

“And every day is a blessing because of it.”

Ryuji placed a hand on his head, gently caressing his hair.

“Well, good to know you love me so much,” he said. “Did you eat lunch?”

“Yes.”

“Properly?” Ryuji narrowed his eyes, suspicious. “Or did you just eat snacks and stuff like that?”

“I ate an entire plate of curry,” answered Akira. “Ask Sojiro if you don’t believe me.”

But Ryuji simply shook his head, moving closer to Akira to kiss his temple.

“I believe you,” he said. “Good job, Aki.”

All that affection made Akira smile, a low, pleased sound leaving his lips. He raised his arms, hugging Ryuji’s waist.

“We still have time before the others arrive…” he murmured. “Come lie down with me. I need love… I’m so sad and lonely.”

“Oh, you poor thing…” Ryuji laughed to himself. “Give me some space, then.”

Akira did as he asked, moving closer to the wall so Ryuji could lie down beside him. He then moved closer to Ryuji, burying his face on his chest, making more of those happy noises that he simply couldn’t hold back.

“My weird little thing,” whispered Ryuji.

“All yours.”

“All mine.”

He kissed the top of Akira’s head, caressing his back. Akira closed his eyes, enjoying all the attention he was getting. Since he came back from the police station, Ryuji had been there for him every single day, not only giving him love and support after everything he went through, but also making sure he was taking care of himself—something he tended to neglect, especially during those first few days, when he barely had the mental energy to leave the bed. It was the first time in his life that he felt so… cared. His parents had never been the attentive kind, so, receiving so much love, especially when he needed it so much, meant a lot to him.

Akira knew he was in love with Ryuji before, but felt like that entire situation—as bad as it could be—made their bond stronger from both parts. Ryuji was always so attentive and patient with him, even on his worst days, that, if Akira still had any doubts about how much his boyfriend loved him, they had all disappeared by that point.

That thought comforted him. If he could choose, he would stay beside Ryuji for his entire life, making sure he felt as happy and cherished as Akira did close to him. Those feelings were too embarrassing to say aloud, of course… Still, they were too strong for him to keep locked inside.

“You make me feel so loved…” he murmured.

“‘Cause I _love you_ , you silly thing.”

That soft tone made him feel warm inside. He raised his head, placing a kiss on Ryuji’s collarbone.

“Do I make you feel loved too?”

His question made Ryuji look at him, slightly furrowing his brow.

“Why are you askin’ that?”

“It’s just…” Akira made a brief pause, trying to find a way to explain it. “I don’t know if I show it enough.”

Ryuji didn’t answer immediately. He tightened his embrace, bringing Akira closer to him, kissing his forehead.

“You do, Aki…” he whispered. “You really do.”

“I’m glad to hear that…” Akira made a pause, a tiny smile taking his lips before he added: “Ryu.”

Ryuji’s caresses stopped for a moment.

“Did you just call me Ryu?” he asked.

“Do you dislike it?”

“No, it’s just kinda funny…” Ryuji giggled briefly. “My mom and Shiho are the only ones who call me that.”

Akira looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

“I’ll fight them for the right to call you Ryu, then.”

“You won’t.”

“I will,” he insisted. “I’m the only one who can call you Ryu for now on.”

Ryuji let out a small sigh, shaking his head.

“Okay, then…” He reached for his pocket, taking his phone out of it. “I’ll let my mom know you wanna fight her.”

“No!” Akira quickly reached for Ryuji’s phone, lowering it. “Don’t do it.”

“Then, I’ll tell Shiho.”

“No, don’t tell Shiho either.”

Ryuji stared at him, raising his eyebrow.

“You’re a coward, Aki,” he said.

“I know…” he admitted. “But I still want to call you Ryu.”

“You won’t.”

“Please, Ryuji…”

“No.” Ryuji raised his phone, lightly tapping Akira’s head with it before placing it in his pocket again. “You’re all talk, so you don’t deserve to call me anythin’ but Sakamoto from now on.”

Akira let out a long, suffering sound.

“Ryuji, please…”

“Sakamoto.”

“No…”

“You don’t deserve my first name.”

“Don’t do this to me… I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care.”

His stubbornness made Akira pout.

“But I let you call me Aki,” he protested. “It’s equal rights!”

“Okay, Akira.”

Akira stared at him with a shocked expression.

“This one hurt,” he said.

“And it’s totally your fault, _Akira_.”

“Stop it…” whined Akira. “I’ll cry.”

“Why should I care?”

“Because you love me!”

“Do I?”

“Stop!”

He gave Ryuji a light slap on the arm, and Ryuji responded by kissing the pout away from his face. Even if they were just playing around, it was still difficult for him to pretend to be mad at Ryuji for more than a few seconds.

“Can I call you Ryu now?” asked Akira as soon as they broke the kiss.

“No.”

Akira looked away with a distant gaze, trying to seem as miserable as possible.

“My hopes and dreams are gone…” he said. “My heart is shattering into a thousand pieces, and it’s all your fault.”

“Actually, it’s all yours,” corrected Ryuji.

“Don’t be mean to me.”

Before they had the chance to keep that argument going, Sojiro’s voice echoed from downstairs.

“Akira! Your friends arrived.”

“Come upstairs!” he responded.

Akira and Ryuji got out of the bed as the sound of steps approached them, until the others were in his bedroom as well. They exchanged brief greetings before the group took their places on the couch and chairs, already comfortable enough with the place to do it without Akira asking. Ann approached Akira, kissing him on the cheek, placing a plastic bag on his lap.

“Sorry for the wait,” she said, “we stopped on Shibuya to buy some snacks for our grounded boy.”

“Thank you!” Akira grabbed the bag, smiling as he took an interested look inside. “I needed some happiness after all the pain I had to endure today.”

“What happened?” asked Ann.

Akira glared at Ryuji through the corner of his eyes.

“Ryuji was being mean to me,” he said.

“Sakamoto,” corrected Ryuji.

His response made Akira puff his cheeks, indicating his boyfriend with a gesture.

“See?” he said.

Ryuji shrugged, keeping an indifferent expression. For a moment, the rest of the group simply looked at them.

“I really can’t tell if you two had a fight, or if you’re just being dumb as usual,” said Morgana.

“Nah, they’re just being dumb, for sure,” answered Futaba with a dismissive gesture. “If it was a real fight, they’d both be bawling by now.”

“Thanks, little gremlin,” grumbled Ryuji.

“You’re welcome!” She looked from one of them to the other, interested. “What happened, though? Now I’m curious.”

“Ryuji doesn’t want to let me call him Ryu,” explained Akira.

“Sakamoto.”

“Stop!”

That exchange made Ann look at them, letting out a small giggle.

“Ryu?” she repeated. “This reminds me of Shiho.”

“Yeah,” said Ryuji. “Akira said he’d fight her and my mom for the right to call me like that.”

Ann raised her eyebrow, staring at Akira in disbelief.

“You?” she asked. “Fight Aoi and Shiho?”

Akira placed a hand on the side of his neck, looking away. Even if it wasn’t such an obvious joke, everyone there knew that, outside of the Metaverse, his fighting abilities were pretty much non-existent.

“I didn’t really mean it…” he muttered.

“Coward,” said Ryuji.

“I am,” admitted Akira in a sad voice. “I’m sorry.”

“No.”

“Please, Ryuji… I’m suffering.”

“Sakamoto.”

“No…”

He reached for Ryuji’s arm, and Ryuji simply pushed his hand away from him, without even looking in Akira’s direction. Ann laughed at his tragedy, then turned her gaze to Ryuji, an amused smile on her face.

“You know what?” she said. “I kind of like how Ryu sounds… Can I call you that?”

“Yeah, sure,” answered Ryuji.

“What?”

Akira didn’t have the time to say anything else, before Futaba also spoke.

“Hey, I want to call you Ryu too!” She showed a wide smile. “Sounds cool, like you’re going to turn into a dragon anytime now.”

Her words made Ryuji laugh.

“Yeah, that’d really be cool,” He briefly gestured in her direction. “Sure, go ahead.”

Akira stared at Ryuji in disbelief.

“Why?” he asked. “Why do you let them call you Ryu, and not me?”

“‘Cause they ain’t cowards, Akira.”

“You’re so mean…”

“Not everyone deserves to call me by a nickname.”

“Oh, do _I_ deserve it?” asked Haru.

Ryuji looked at her, opening a bright smile.

“Yeah, ‘course you do.”

Haru briefly clapped her hands, pleased with the answer.

“Thank you, _Ryu_!”

The emphasis she put on that nickname made Akira feel attacked.

“Even you, Haru?” he asked.

Haru looked at him, offering a sweet smile.

“I couldn’t resist,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

She wasn’t. Not even a little bit.

“I must admit I like that name as well,” said Yusuke a moment later. “Ryu sounds powerful and inspiring. May I use it from now on?”

“I already call you Yusu, so that’s fair,” answered Ryuji.

Akira groaned in frustration.

“So,” he said, “calling him _Yusu_ is a fair exchange, but calling me _Aki_ isn’t?”

“Who’s callin’ you that, _Akira_?” retorted Ryuji.

His response made Akira curve forward over the table, lying there while letting out some low, sad noises.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“It really sounds good,” said Yuuki, ignoring his pain. “I’ll need some time to get used to it, but I think I’d like to call you Ryu too.”

“No problem,” answered Ryuji.

“Hey… I don’t want to be the only one left out of it!” protested Morgana, sighing before proceeding in a low voice. “I guess I’ll call Ryuji Ryu too, from now on.”

“Me neither,” admitted Makoto with a tiny smile. “Besides, it sounds like a fun change. Right, Ryu?”

“That’s right,” answered Ryuji.

Akira looked at every single one of those people he once judged his friends, appalled. _They were doing that on purpose, weren’t they?_

“You all betrayed me,” he whispered.

Ryuji placed a hand on his back, making Akira look at him, slightly hopeful.

“Well,” he said, “now that everyone’s callin’ me Ryu, I guess I can let you call me _Ryuji_.”

Akira opened his mouth, trying to look as offended as he possibly could.

“You’re the worst, and I hate you.”

“Okay…” Ryuji shrugged. “Back to Sakamoto, then.”

“No! I’m sorry!”

Akira grabbed Ryuji’s arm, rubbing his forehead against it. Ryuji simply patted his head in response.

“He doesn’t learn, does he?” asked Yuuki.

“Never,” agreed Futaba.

When they were finally done with the drama, the group started to discuss what to do next. Yuuki had a few new targets for them, and, after he shared all the information he had, they decided to go to Mementos on the next day, after school. Without much else to do, soon the others left the Leblanc, so they could enjoy what was left of their weekend. Futaba and Morgana were the last ones to leave, spending a few more hours there, chatting and playing games, before going back to her house.

Once again on their own, Akira and Ryuji moved back to the bed, sitting side by side with their backs against the wall.

“I’m glad we’ll be fighting shadows again starting tomorrow,” commented Akira. “It’s so boring to stay inside all day… If it wasn’t for you, Futaba, and Mona, I’d probably have died from boredom by now.”

“Yeah,” agreed Ryuji. “It’ll be good for you to go out a little. Just be careful so people won’t recognize you, okay?”

Akira offered him a slight smile.

“Aww, are you worried about me?”

“Yeah…” answered Ryuji. “‘Cause you’re always gettin’ into trouble wherever you go.”

“I thrive in chaos.”

“Just like a giant cat.”

Akira laughed to himself, then leaned in Ryuji’s direction, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I’ll be careful,” he assured in a low voice.

As a response, Ryuji gently caressed his hair. Akira glanced at him, realizing that it was a good moment as any to be dramatic for no reason—and for attention—once again.

“Ryuji… I’m sad,” he said.

“Are you really?”

“Terribly.” He let out a long sigh. “I think I’m going to die.”

“From sadness?”

“Yes.”

A small chuckle escaped Ryuji’s mouth. He faced Akira, gesturing for him to get closer.

“Come here, you weird thing.”

Without any question, Akira sat on his lap, hugging his neck.

“You were so mean to me today,” he complained.

“I know.”

“It’s really unfair.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I did nothing in my entire life to deserve such pain…”

Akira felt Ryuji’s laugh before he heard it, throwing his boyfriend an annoyed look.

“Stop laughing!”

But Akira’s words had the opposite effect, making Ryuji giggle with his entire body. Akira narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’re having fun with my suffering,” he murmured.

“But you’re such a drama queen, Aki.”

That name made Akira open his mouth, in disbelief.

“Now I’m _Aki_ to you?”

“Yeah…” Ignoring his tone, Ryuji placed a kiss on the side of his head. “You’ll always be Aki to me.”

Akira wanted to protest, but, unable to think of a good comeback, simply twisted his lips.

“You just do this to me because you know my heart is weak,” he sighed.

“Yeah.”

“And you won’t even let me call you Ryu…”

Ryuji caressed Akira’s hair, probably unaware of how peaceful and comfortable it made him feel.

“You can just call me whatever you want, y’know?” he said.

“But now it doesn’t feel special anymore…” complained Akira. “Everyone is doing it.”

“You’re so complicated.”

“I’m just kidding!” Akira quickly added. “I want to! Don’t punish me anymore…”

His words made Ryuji look at him, furrowing his brow.

“I don’t know, Aki…” he said. “You kinda deserve it.”

“Then punish me harder.”

“That sounded _really_ wrong.”

Akira grinned, tightening his arms around Ryuji’s neck.

“Can I call you Ryu, then?” he asked.

“Go ahead.”

He moved away from Ryuji, only enough so he could look at his face, taking a deep breath.

“Ryu,” he said.

That was enough to make Ryuji smile at him.

“Yeah?”

Akira couldn’t help but return the smile, leaning in Ryuji’s direction to kiss his face.

“Ryu…” he repeated with a small, pleased laugh. “My heart is full.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

“Too bad your head is still empty.”

His words made Akira pout once again.

“You didn’t say that!”

Ryuji looked at him with an amused smile.

“Am I wrong?”

Instead of answering, Akira simply let out a few grunts and displeased noises, burying his face on the crook of Ryuji’s neck.

“Weirdo…” said Ryuji.

“Evil,” he retorted.

“Yeah… I’m terrible.”

“You are.”

Despite his words, Akira kissed the side of Ryuji’s neck, that content smile taking his lips once again.

“Ryu…” he said.

“Yeah?”

He giggled to himself.

“Ryu.”

“What is it, Aki?”

“You’re mean to me, but I love you.”

He kept kissing Ryuji’s neck and face, as his boyfriend let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Yeah, I’m the worst,” said Ryuji. “Maybe you should find a better boyfriend.”

“No…” protested Akira. “I want my Ryu.”

Ryuji looked at him, barely able to contain a small laugh.

“You really like that name, don’t you?” he asked.

“I do.”

Saying that, he moved his body slightly, finding a comfortable position on Ryuji’s lap, leaning his head against his shoulder. Ryuji hugged his waist, and, for a while, they stayed silent, simply enjoying the proximity.

“You know…” murmured Akira. “Even if I’m not the only one, no one calls you Ryu with as much love as I do.”

“They sure don’t,” agreed Ryuji.

“See? I’m special.”

Instead of retorting, this time, Ryuji simply smiled, placing a brief, soft kiss on his forehead.

“You are,” he whispered.

That was enough to make Akira’s heart melt. They were constantly joking around and provoking each other, but still, every single one of Ryuji’s words and actions was so full of fondness that, despite his anxious and insecure personality, Akira couldn’t bring himself to doubt how treasured he was—much more than he thought possible.

Yes… It truly made him feel special.

**Author's Note:**

> If Ryuji was as dramatic as Akira, they would have a big problem on their hands... The first time Ryuji said he was dying from sadness, even if it was an obvious exaggeration, would be enough to make Akira panic and cry. His heart is very weak... (but it's also full of love)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
